lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hanso Foundation
thumb|200px|Das frühere [[Logos|Logo der Hanso Foundation]] Die Hanso Foundation ist ein Unternehmen, das von dem öffentlichkeitsscheuen und mysteriösen Alvar Hanso gegründet wurde. Ziel des Unternehmens ist es "eine bessere Zukunft zu errichten" indem die Menschheit geschützt und zu einem besseren Leben geführt wird. Die Hanso Foundation finanziert auch die DHARMA Initiative und wurde erstmals im Schwan Orientierungsfilm erwähnt. Die Foundation unterstützt ebenfalls die “Retrievers of Truth“. Die Zentrale der Hanso Foundation liegt, nach Angaben der Hanso Phone Line, in Kopenhagen. Offizielle Webseite Die kürzlich wieder geöffnete Webseite der Hanso Foundation entstand durch die Lost Experience, ein Alternate Reality Game. Die Webseite wurde mittlerweile komplett überarbeitet und enthält mehr Informationen über die Foundation und ihre wichtigsten Mitarbeiter. Mit der Aufdeckung eines Hinweises innerhalb von Lost Experience am 16. Juni, war die Webseite nicht mehr erreichbar. Kurz nach einer Livesendung von DJ Dan zusammen mit Rachel Blake und der Veröffentlichung des “Norwegen Video“, wurde eine Nachricht von Alvar Hanso am 26. September auf der Webseite entdeckt. In der Nachricht drückt er sein Endloses Bedauern aus und beteuert, dass die Arbeit der Hanso Foundation nur dazu diente “ein sterbendes Land und seine Leute wiederzubeleben“. Er dankt seiner Tochter, Rachel Blake, und allen ihren Mitstreitern. Hanso wurde befreit um “sein Leben und das der Foundation der... Errichtung einer Zukunft, die uns alle Beschützt, befreit und in Frieden und Glückseligkeit wiegt, zu widmen.“ Klickt man in der Nachricht auf das Word “humanity”, so wird auf der Webseite ein Bild von Mittelwerk sichtbar, welches sagt "You've taken a battle, but that's all it was - a battle. Humanity needs me, now more than ever. I have the virus, I have the will and I will not fail." (Übersetzung: “Du hast die Schlacht gewählt, doch es ist nicht mehr als das – eine Schlacht. Die Menschheit braucht mich, heute mehr den jemals sonst. Ich habe den Virus, ich habe den Willen und ich werde nicht versagen.“) Projekte der Hanso Foundation Die Hanso Foundation betreibt zur Zeit sieben aktive Projekte. Während des Auftritt des Hanso Pressesprechers Hugh McIntyre bei Jimmy Kimmel Live!, sagt dieser, das die DHARMA Initiative von der Hanso Foundation gegründet, aber im Jahr 1987 beendet wurde. *Mathematical Forecasting Initiative *Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program *Mental Health Appeal *Electromagnetic Research Initiative *Institute for Genomic Advancement *Life Extension Project *Educational Outreach Imperative Bild:MathematicalForecastingInitiative.png Bild:Wwwdp.jpg Bild:MentalHealthAppeal.png Bild:Eri.jpg Bild:Iga.JPG Bild:LifeExtensionProject.png Mitarbeiter der Hanso Foundation :Hauptartikel: Mitarbeiter der Hanso Foundation )]] * Alvar Hanso, Vorstand und Gründer * Thomas Mittelwerk, Präsident und Cheftechniker * Hugh McIntyre, Pressesprecher * Peter Thompson, Vizepräsident * Jacob Vanderfield, Direktor * Liddy Wales, Direktor * Lawrence Peck, Direktor * Dick Cheever, Direktor * Bill Flood, Direktor * Sam Hicks, Direktor ''Bad Twin'' In dem Roman Bad Twin von Gary Troup wird in Kapitel sechs beschrieben, das sich der Sitz der Hanso Foundation im 42. Stock des Widmore Building in New York City befindet. In dem Buch wird gesagt, dass eine Gedenktafel die sich dort befindet folgende Inschrift enthält: In Kapitel sechs des Buches wird ebenfalls erwähnt, dass wenn man nach “Wildmore Corporation“ googelt “’’...Informationen über ein Joint-Venture mit etwas das sich Hanso Foundation nennt erhält...’’“. Im letzten Kapitel des Buches wird erwähnt, dass die Direktion der Widmore Corperation Mittelwerk als Mitglied der Hanso Group aufführt. Vorwürfe :Hauptartikel: The Lost Experience Enthüllungen Als Teil von The Lost Experience, haben Rachel Blake, DJ Dan und Gary Troup Hinweise und Informationen veröffentlicht, welche unterstellen, dass die Arbeit der Hanso Foundation unangebracht, unmoralisch, illegal oder alles zusammen, sei. Die Public Relation Abteilung der Foundation hat diese Vorwürfe als eine irreführende, bösartige Fehlinformations-Kampagne bezeichnet und hat versucht die Berichte zu diskreditieren. Referenzen In J.J. Abrams Film Mission Impossible III, gab es im Abspann eine Danksagung an die Hanso Foundation. Siehe auch *The Lost Experience Hinweise *The Lost Experience advertisements *sublymonal.com *letyourcompassguideyou.com *hansocareers.com *Hanso Korrespondenz Externe Links *alte Website der Foundation *The Hanso Foundation en:Fondation Hanso fr:Fondation Hanso pt:Fundação Hanso ru:Фонд Хансо Category:The Lost Experience * Category:Unternehmen Category:Bad Twin